The Biostatistics, Bioinformatics & Computational Biology Core (BBCB; Core E) will assist CFAR members with the management, analysis, modeling and annotation of complex and massive data generated by laboratory and clinical studies. The overall objective will be to provide a comprehensive solution that integrates expertise and resources in biostatistics, bioinformatics, computation, mathematical modeling and data management. Since its inception in 2010, Core E has developed and refined an innovative approach to optimally address investigator needs. This combines an integrated service model (